


Let the World Burn

by Autumnnight99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Parent Bellatrix, Parent Voldemort, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnnight99/pseuds/Autumnnight99
Summary: Cassiopeia Calla Riddle-Black, known to all but her father's trusted as Cassiopeia Black, was ten years old when she found him again. Her honorary little brother, Harrison James Potter. Cassie had always had the ability to pick magical signatures out of a crowd. This time she found the one person she'd been looking for for years. Lady Magic help those who tried to stop her, she wouldn't let Harrison go again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea for this story came to me last night and I just had to write it. Tell me if you think I should continue this. I already have a story I'm working on and I don't know if I should write two at the same time. Comment please if you want me to keep writing this story. I'll be continuing my other story no matter what.

Cassiopeia Calla Riddle-Black and her Aunt, Narcissa Malfoy, were walking towards the London Library. Cassie always had a fascination with the world her father grew up in, so her Aunt Cissa, as Narcissa liked to be called, brought her to Muggle London as often as possible.

Like her father when he was young, Cassie was often found with a book in her hand. She read about everything and anything, gaining new knowledge was her most beloved pastime. And her current destination, the library, was her favorite place to visit.

Walking through the large oak doors, Cassie took a deep breath and smiled. She adored the scent the Library gave off. It made her feel at home.

Suddenly, A warm, welcoming magical signature brushed against Cassie’s magic. She stopped walking and turned to face the direction the signature had come from. Though it had been years since she had last seen him, she would recognize that magic anywhere.

Letting go of her Aunt’s hand and taking off through the rows of bookshelves at a brisk pace, Cassie eventually reached her destination.

That face and those vivid, green eyes, it was definitely him. Her beloved, honorary little brother, Harrison James Potter.

Slowly approaching the table Harrison was sat at, Cassie called out, “Harrison?”

Seeing those bright green eyes, once so full of life, now dull and empty, turn to look at her, Cassie could barely hold back tears. Where had Harrison been all these years to give him that look in his eyes? Cassie promised herself she would find out what happened to her baby brother and she would make those responsible pay.

Breaking out of her dark thoughts when she heard a quiet, disbelieving, “Cassie?” come from Harrison, Cassie nodded, tears in her eyes, and rushed forward to envelope her dearest brother in a hug.

She could scarcely believe, after seven long years, that she was finally holding Harrison in her arms again. Lady Magic help those who tried to stop her, Cassie would never let Harrison go again. She would rather let the world burn.


	2. Chapter 1

After the initial meeting of the two siblings, Cassie and Narcissa brought Harrison with them to Malfoy Manor.

When they arrived home, Narcissa immediately called a house elf to bring her some of Draco's clothes. Narcissa would not have Harrison wearing those rags for even a second longer. He was her godson and an honorary member of the Dark Family. He should be treated like royalty. Harrison was not a slave for some muggles.

After hearing of the way Harrison was treated by the muggles he was left with by that despicable man, Albus Dumbledore, Narcissa was of the same opinion as Cassie. The Dursleys would get what was coming to them in the most painful way possible. As would Dumbledore.

Never let it be said that the women of the House of Black weren't ruthless when it came to taking vengeance on those who wronged their loved ones. Or ruthless in general. There's a reason for the term 'the Black Madness' after all. They were fiercely protective of their family and friends and vicious on the battlefield.

Add the blood of her father, the Dark Lord, in Cassie and she was shaping up to be a ferocious duelist and powerful witch.

* * *

After Harrison changed his clothes, he met with Lucius, his godfather, and Draco, Lucius and Narcissa's son.

Upon seeing his wife and Cassie enter the room with a vaguely familiar boy, Lucius got up from his desk and after he was introduced to Harrison, enveloped him in a hug.  
Pulling back from the hug, Lucius put his hands on Harrison's shoulders and looked into the boy's eyes. "Oh, Harrison. We've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

After everyone was seated around the room, Harrison told his story in much more detail than what he had previously told Cassie and Aunt Cissa.

To say the Malfoys and Cassie were shocked when they heard about the beatings, slave like treatment, and starvation Harrison endured would be an understatement.

When asked by Cassie how he remembered her as he was just over a year old when he was taken to the Dursleys, Harrison responded by saying, "I've been having dreams of my past before the Dursleys for the last few years. Cassie, you were a main fixture in my dreams. As were Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luc. Also, your parents Cassie."

With the mentioning of Cassie's parents, the atmosphere turned solemn.

Harrison saw the look on his sister's face and hesitantly spoke. "If I may ask, what happened to them? I barely remember the night my parents died except for a few green flashes and screaming."

Here Lucius spoke up, "You know about magic, yes?" Getting a nod in response, Lucius continued, "We're not entirely sure what happened to Tom, seeing as the only one who survived that night was you, but he disappeared leaving nothing but his wand and a pile of ashes behind. We believe Dumbledore was the one to orchestrate everything that happened that night, but we've no proof. Tom was acting odd that night, like he was under the imperious or some other type of compulsion, according to Bella. The next thing we knew, Tom was gone, and Bella had run off to find him leaving Cassie here, which was also odd. Bella normally never would have left Cassie when she was so young. And then, we heard news of Bella being arrested and thrown in Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms. So, we've raised Cassie here ever since. We've been looking for Marvolo and a way to get Bella out of Azkaban, but no luck so far."

After Lucius was finished speaking, Harrison nodded to show he understood. A silence descended upon the occupants of the room.

They were all lost in their thoughts when Cassie spoke. "Harrison, did you come to learn about magic through the memories shown in your dreams?" Getting a nod in response, Cassie continued, "So then, have you learned how to use your magic yet?"

Harrison nodded, and spoke, "Yes. It was hard at first, but I started out doing simple things and I got the hang of it. Some things are still hard to do though."

Lucius and Narcissa barely showed their surprise upon hearing what Harrison said. Their Draco was still having trouble with simple wandless magic. Though they always knew Harrison would be powerful, considering his parents.

Cassie nodded and said, "Yeah, I've pretty much mastered wandless magic just recently. I can't wait to get my wand in a few months. I've tried Father's a few times and while it works, it just doesn't feel right. Say, how about you help me teach Draco wandless magic? He's getting the hang of it quickly, but I feel like I'm not the best teacher. What do you think, Draco? It would be nice to have Harrison help too, don't you think?"

Draco, who had been silent until now, agreed that another teacher would probably help.

Cassie, pretending to take offense to that, swatted Draco lightly on the arm and exclaimed, "Hey!"  
Harrison watched this and laughed. He had really missed Cassie.

Cassie, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa smiled upon seeing Harrison laughing. The way his entire face lit up brightened the gloom in their hearts. They promised themselves silently that Harrison would be happy from now on.

* * *

Harrison James Potter was small in stature for an eight year old boy. He had deep, crimson red hair and striking green eyes. A small, pert nose and full, pink lips. His skin was pale and laden with thin, faded scars from multiple beatings that his magic had always managed to heal on its own. All in all, he looked like a male version of Lily Potter, his mother.

Cassiopeia Calla Riddle-Black was the complete opposite of her brother in everything but blood. She had curly, near black hair falling to her hips and deep red eyes. At ten, nearly eleven, years old, she was rather tall for her age. Her pale skin was unblemished. She had high cheekbones and full, pink lips. Altogether, Cassie looked like a mix between her mother and father.

* * *

The day Harrison had been brought to Malfoy Manor, Narcissa, Cassie, and he himself paid a visit to the Dursleys and, after some questioning, Arabella Figg, the Dursley's squib neighbor. Narcissa and Cassie, working together, bound the Dursleys and the squib without much trouble and brought them back to Malfoy Manor where they were placed in the dungeons. A house elf was left in charge of their basic needs and, without looking back, Harrison, Cassie, and Narcissa left the dungeons behind.

* * *

Soon after Harrison's arrival at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa and Lucius were able to receive custody of Harrison, quietly, by going directly to the Minister.

When the Malfoys found out that Dumbledore had originally named himself Harrison's magical guardian, they were furious. That manipulative man shouldn't have any say in their godson's life, whatsoever.

They immediately had Harrison's guardianship transferred to themselves as his godparents. Now Dumbledore would be nothing but Harrison's Headmaster when he attended Hogwarts.

* * *

Months passed by in a blur for Harrison. He spent the time getting to know Cassie and the Malfoys better and practicing his wandless magic.

Before he knew it, it was June fifteenth, Cassie's eleventh birthday. The family of five spent the day celebrating, opening gifts, and just enjoying themselves.

Harrison and Draco, with the help of Narcissa, went to a jeweler and designed a beautiful, coiled, silver serpent with emeralds for the eyes as a necklace for Cassie.

Cassie, overjoyed with the gift, hugged both Draco and Harrison till they could barely breathe.

* * *

In late July, Cassie's Hogwarts letter came. She was both excited and reluctant to attend the school. Excited because she would finally get her wand and would learn new spells. Reluctant because she would be leaving Harrison and Draco at home most of the year while she was at school.

And while they would have Narcissa, Lucius, and their other friends, Cassie was a bit worried about them. They had grown attached to her, just as she had to them. The three of them were siblings in every way but blood.

* * *

In early August, Lucius and Narcissa brought the three children to Diagon Alley to go shopping for Cassie's school supplies.

Though the three had already been to Diagon before, they were still overcome with the magical air of the Alley.

Deciding to head to the bookstore first, the group of five made their way towards Flourish and Blotts.

Once inside, Lucius and Narcissa let the children explore while they went to a shopkeeper to collect Cassie's schoolbooks.

While exploring the store, the children passed by the section on Pureblood customs and caught sight of a pair of red-headed boys looking through some of the books there.

Surprised, as they recognized the boys to be Weasleys, Cassie, Draco, and Harrison shared a look. Together, the three decided to approach the twin Weasleys to see just what was different about them compared to the rest of their family.

When they looked back at the twins, they saw that a younger redheaded boy had joined them in their reading.

Even more intrigued than before with the addition of a third Weasley acting unlike their stereotype, the three children approached them quietly.

Cassie was the first to speak, causing the Weasley children to jump and turn around clutching the books in their hands. "There's a more informative book on Pureblood customs than the one you're reading. If you'd like, I can point it out for you."

The three boys narrowed their eyes in suspicion and shared a look. Eventually one of the twins nodded in agreement.

Cassie nodded back and, slowly walking around the Weasley boys, pulled a book off the shelf. Handing the book to the youngest, she stepped back.

One of the twins spoke, "Thank you for your help. I'm Fred, this is my twin, George, and this is our little brother, Ron. We're all Weasleys. You are?"

Here, Cassie spoke up. "My name is Cassiopeia Black," gesturing to Harrison, she continued, "this is Harrison Potter," and gesturing to Draco, she said, "this is Draco Malfoy."

Seeing that the only response the three boys had to Harrison's name was a simple nod of acknowledgement, Cassie, Draco, and Harrison were impressed.

Most people became rabid fans when Harrison's name was brought up. The only thing that kept them away was the presence of the Malfoys and Cassie. Well, that and the cold, unaffected masks the five of them put on when away from home.

Seeing that the twins looked to be about the same as her, Cassie looked to them and asked, "Are the two of you starting Hogwarts this year?" Getting two nods in return Cassie continued, "Make sure to follow the path that's best for you, not what others would think is best." Looking behind her to where Lucius and Narcissa were standing, Cassie bid the Weasleys goodbye with a parting, "I hope to see you on the train."

After that, the group of five left Flourish and Blotts to collect the rest of Cassie's school supplies.

Upon entering the pet store, Cassie was immediately drawn to a small corner in the back where she found a beautiful jet-black snake with ruby eyes.

Cassie looked to the tag on the tank declaring the snake to be male and its species a magical variant of the black king snake.

Looking to the snake himself, Cassie hissed,  _"Hello friend. Do you have a name?"_

The snake looked up at Cassie and hissed in surprise.  _"A ssspeaker! Hello ssspeaker. No, I do not have a name. At leassst, not one that you could pronounce in your human tongue."_

Nodding Cassie replied,  _"Well, I would very much like to have you become my familiar. Would you like that?"_

The snake bobbed his head and hissed his agreement.

Cassie smiled,  _"Wonderful! My name is Cassiopeia, but my friends call me Cassie. I have my father's familiar, Nagini, at home and while ssshe's a wonderful conversationalist, it will be nice to have a familiar of my own. May I name you?"_

After the snake hissed his agreement, Cassie spent a few moments contemplating names. Finally, she smiled and said,  _"Oh, I know! How about Charon."_

The snake took a moment to think and then hissed his pleasure with his new name.

Cassie nodded and stuck her hand in the tank to allow the newly named Charon to coil around her wrist and bite down.

Once the familiar bond settled, Cassie turned to her right to see the rest of her group watching her and Charon curiously.

Harrison walked over and introduced himself to Charon by hissing,  _"Hello, Charon. My name is Harrison. It'sss nice to meet you."_

Charon looked excited.  _"Another ssspeaker! How rare. It'sss nice to meet you too Harrison."_

After paying for Charon and the needed supplies for him, the group left the pet store and headed to their last destination, Ollivander's.

Walking inside the store, the children barely jumped, expertly hiding their shock, when Ollivander suddenly popped out of a shadow.

Ollivander spoke, "Ah, young Cassiopeia Riddle-Black. I was expecting you. Yes, yes. Over here please."  
While the group narrowed their eyes at Cassie's full last name being used, they otherwise said nothing. Cassie walked over to where Ollivander had indicated, where he then proceeded to measure the length of her right arm, from the tips of her fingers to the top of her shoulder.

After Ollivander let go of the tape measure to head into the shelves of wands, it continued to measure random places like the space between Cassie's nostrils on its own.

When he returned moments later, Ollivander was carrying a few wand boxes in his hands.

Retrieving the tape measure, he gestured for Cassie to step up to the counter and handed her the first wand.

The moment the wand touched her hand, Ollivander shook his head and took it away only to replace it with a second wand.

When this one caused a lamp to explode, they switched to the next.

Wand after wand went by and, eventually, it was an hour before she found the perfect one. Ebony with a Phoenix feather core, 13", supple flexibility.

After Paying for the wand and thanking Ollivander for his time, the group left the shop and returned to Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm still working on my other story, it's just slow going for now as this one is in the forefront of my mind. Anyway, Enjoy!

The month of August flew by and, before Cassie knew it, it was early in the morning on September first. She would be boarding the train for Hogwarts in about four hours.

After getting dressed and making her way down to the dining room, Cassie greeted the Malfoys and Harrison.

Breakfast was eaten as usual and Harrison took the last of the nutrient potions he was prescribed by Narcissa. How he was glad that he wouldn't have to take another one. The taste was horrible.

Though he hated taking the potion, Harrison couldn't deny it helped. Over the last few months since he had come to Malfoy Manor, he had grown a few inches and gained a healthy weight. His scars that were already faded were gone completely thanks to the scar cream his Aunt Cissa had given him. Even his hair had gotten softer and healthier looking. Harrison was quite happy with the way he looked.

* * *

Three hours later, Cassie had just finished making sure she had everything packed and ready to go. After confirming that Charon, who had grown to just over three feet long, was coiled around her arm, Cassie nodded to her Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luc to let them know she was ready to leave for the station.

Grabbing her trunk in one hand and holding onto Narcissa's other hand, Narcissa apparated the two of them to Kings Cross station, platform 9 3/4. Lucius followed just behind them with Draco and Harrison.

The Malfoys, Cassie, and Harrison drew quite a few stares with their cold masks in place and the graceful way they walked.

Catching sight of the Weasley family and Molly Weasley practically smothering her children, Cassie caught the twin's eyes and tilted her head toward the train.

Getting the message, the twins nodded back and, with Ron, gave Cassie, Draco, and Harrison a subtle greeting when they passed by.

The three Weasley boys were surprised when Lucius and Narcissa Nodded in greeting out of them. They immediately bowed their heads in respect for the Lord and Lady of the House of Malfoy.

While this was going on, none of the other members of the Weasley family noticed any of these interactions. They were too busy being fussed over or too absorbed in themselves to care what the three seemingly outsiders in their family did.

After Lucius helped Cassie get her trunk and the cage of her owl onto the train, The five exchanged hugs goodbye. Narcissa made Cassie promise to write every week and after her sorting. Cassie immediately agreed as she would miss them all dearly while she was at Hogwarts.  
Once the parting words were finished, Cassie climbed onto the train and waved a last goodbye to her adopted family.

Walking down the hallway of the train with her trunk and owl in tow, Cassie came to an empty compartment near the back. Entering, Cassie took out a few books, levitated her trunk up to the racks, and settled back to wait.

Ten minutes later, just before the train was to leave, the door to Cassie's compartment opened and in walked the Weasley twins.

Cassie gave them a nod in welcome and, after levitating the twins' trunks up to the racks for them and throwing locking and silencing charms at the door, watched as the two boys sat on the bench across from her.

Cassie studied the twins for a moment and clicked her tongue in distaste at their threadbare robes.

Summoning a quill and parchment from her trunk, Cassie penned a quick note to Narcissa, while the twins were watching in carefully veiled confusion. Sending it off with her eagle owl, Basil, she then looked back at the twins and spoke. "Good morning, boys. How have you been since we last saw each other?"

Fred and George shared a look before Fred, who seemed to be the spokesman of the two, replied. "Good morning, Ms. Black. We've been as well as can be when surrounded by a family like ours."

Raising an eyebrow, Cassie spoke, "Oh, and what kind of family is that?"

This time it was George who spoke with well-hidden hurt in his voice that was echoed by the look in Fred's eyes. "Those that ignore our very existence and when they do see us, treat us like nothing but pests."

Fred continued after his brother left off, "Honestly, it hurts us to leave Ron behind for the next two years with our parents and sister. They're the worst of the lot. Our eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, aren't so bad. They're just always busy, trying to keep away from our parents as much as possible. Percy though, he's nearly as bad as our parents. Always bragging about how he's so much better than everyone else. Mum spoils Ginny, our youngest sibling, rotten. It's gotten to the point that Ginny cares for no one but herself. Dad ignores everyone in favor of his work and hobby messing with Muggle inventions. And Mum is so controlling and overbearing it makes us sick. Ron is the only one who sees us for who we are. He has a brilliant strategical mind and makes use of it to help us hide what we don't want the rest of our family to know. We only hope the rest don't manage to corrupt him while we're at Hogwarts."

Cassie, surprised that Fred and George would share this much with her after only having met twice, gave a short hum while thinking of a response. Tilting her head to the side and taking a good look at the twins, ignoring their appearance for now, she nodded sharply once and spoke, "Tell me, what are your views on magic?"

The twins blinked, not having expected that question. Eventually, George answered for them both, albeit hesitantly. "All Magic should be free. Light or Dark, it doesn't matter. Magic is Magic."

"Does Ron think this way as well?" Receiving two nods in response, Cassie smiled, pleased.

The twins watched as a warm smile spread over Cassie's face. They had to suppress a shiver in response.

Cassie had had hope that this meeting would go well as she had been intrigued with the twins and their little brother since she first saw them. But to think, this had gone better than she would have ever expected. Their views on magic were perfectly aligned with her and her family's. She could sense the untapped potential in both of their magical signatures. Hopefully, they wouldn't be opposed to joining her on her father's side.

"One last question," Cassie said. "What do you think of Slytherin House?"

Fred looked Cassie in the eye and said, "Honestly, we think Slytherin would be the best house for us and Ron. We just don't know how Slytherin as a whole would take to three Weasleys joining their ranks."

Cassie laughed, genuinely delighted. "Oh, don't worry. They'll welcome you, that I promise. Just stick with me and you'll find no problems from the Slytherins."

Fred and George exchanged a confused look.

Cassie, seeing this, said, "When I introduced myself last month, I didn't give you my full name. I'm Cassiopeia Calla Riddle-Black. Daughter and Heir of Lord Slytherin. Feel free to call me Cassie, all my friends do." Giving a shark like smile in response to the bewildered then joyful faces of the two boys in front of her, Cassie laughed joyously. 'Oh, yes,' She thought. 'These two will make great additions to Slytherin's ranks.'

* * *

Hours later, about three quarters of the way through the journey to Hogwarts, Cassie heard a tapping coming from the window. Stopping in the middle of her explanation of obscure Pureblood customs, she got up and went to open the window to let Basil in with his burden.

Hooting in what seemed to be thanks, Basil swooped down to land on the top of his golden cage. Lifting his right leg and giving it a shake, Basil hooted again.

Cassie retrieved a letter and shrunken package from Basil and sat down again. Opening the letter, Cassie read through it and smiled.

Enlarging the package, Cassie then handed it over to the twins and said, "Go on, open it."

Upon opening the package, Fred and George found six, crisp, black Hogwarts robes, ties, and two pairs of dragonhide boots of the finest quality.

Looking back at Cassie only to see a wide smile on her face, they were about speak when Cassie beat them to it. "I asked Aunt Cissa to have some clothes made for you by our personal tailor. They will adjust to your size and grow with you. There will be casual clothes coming soon. And before you refuse, this is the least I can do for two future Slytherins. You'll be representing our house, you have to look your best. Well, what are you waiting for, try them on!"

Fred and George looked at each other, gobsmacked. This was the best gift they had ever received. When what Cassie said last finally clicked, they hurried to change into their new robes and boots.  
After they finished changing, they couldn't hold back blinding smiles when they took in the quality and look of their new clothes. In these robes, they looked like the proper Purebloods, they had always wished they were seen as.

Cassie, after looking over the twins, nodded in approval. She decided that the twins cleaned up well.  
They would be very handsome in the future, Cassie believed. 'Maybe," she thought, "they would even make good husbands.'

After having spoken with the twins for hours on end and getting to know them, Cassie had to admit she had taken a liking to them. Though they were still young, most Purebloods wrote up bonding contracts early for their children, especially their heirs. And while Cassie's parents, according to Narcissa and Lucius, would only make a contract that Cassie was happy with, she was still on the lookout for a potential spouse or two. In the world of Purebloods, it was never too early to be thinking of bonding as most were bonded right out of school.

While Cassie was lost in her thoughts, Fred and George were having a silent conversation. Coming to a conclusion at the same time, the twins nodded to each other and turned to the girl sitting across from them.

"Cassie," Fred spoke. "We were hoping we could get your help with something."  
Blinking, Cassie looked to the twins and gestured for them to continue.

George spoke, "There's a very good chance that, when we're sorted into Slytherin, Mum will demand we get a resort. Since we won't be asking for one, she'll probably label us as traitors to the family and maybe even disown us."

Nodding, Fred continued for his twin, "Now, since we would rather not be a part of that family anyway, it wouldn't bother us to be disowned. Though, having no last name might cause some issues. But what we're really worried about is Ron. He would be stuck with people who barely acknowledged his existence for the next two years. So, we were hoping you might have some way to get him out of that house before he comes to Hogwarts."

Cassie considered this for a few moments. Yes, there were ways she could help all three of them. She wouldn't just leave the twins without a House to back them. No, she would just have to decide what was the most logical course of action.

Nodding, Cassie spoke, "Of course I'll help. Slytherins stick together, no matter what. To leave a future member of my House with a family of blood traitors will just not do. It may take a little while, but it will be done."

Grateful, the Twins thanked Cassie, repeatedly.

'Yes,' Cassie thought. 'She knew just what to do to help.'

* * *

Finally arriving at Hogsmeade station, the twins and Cassie stepped off the train into the crowd of students.

Looking around for the half-giant Lucius had told her would take them to the castle, Cassie finally found him shouting for first years to follow him.

After Cassie got the attention of the twins, the three eleven-year-olds made their way towards Hagrid.

Following Hagrid with the rest of the first years down a dark trail towards the water, Cassie and the twins had to be careful so as not to slip and fall.

Eventually, they reached the shore of the lake and saw, for the first time, Hogwarts. Cassie could feel the power of the ancient wards of the school wash over her as if to welcome her home.

She knew from reading some of her father's journals that Hogwarts was the first place he had ever called home. Now that she was here herself, she could see why. Lady Hogwarts recognizes her heirs and would always welcome them home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the wait. Here's chapter 3, Enjoy!

The boat ride across the lake was quiet except for the occasional exclamation of wonder and squeal of excitement.

Cassie and the twins had a craft to themselves and spent the ride speaking quietly.

Eventually, the boats sailed through a curtain of ivy and through a long, dark tunnel underneath Hogwarts, herself. The tunnel ended at what seemed to be an underground harbor and the first years climbed out of their boats.

They followed Hagrid up some stone steps, coming out onto a lawn, and up to the front doors of the castle.

Hagrid knocked upon the large wooden doors and waited until a severe looking witch opened them.

After exchanging a few words with Hagrid, the witch led the first years through the doors and into a side chamber. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and gave a short overview of the Hogwarts houses and then asked the students to wait before she left.

While they waited, Cassie was greeted by some of her friends who were also first years.

Cassie looked to the friends she had grown up with and, after gesturing to the twins, spoke, "Everyone, this is Fred and George Weasley." She continued by introducing her friends to the twins. "Fred, George, these four are Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington, Matteo Zabini, and Liliana Moon.

After exchanging greetings, Fred and George were surprised by how easily they were welcomed into the group. It seemed that those Cassie were speaking to were intrigued by the twins instead of hateful or angry at their presence.

While the twins were chatting with the four newcomers, Cassie observed the other first years. Some looked nervous, others were chatting with friends, and a few were casting glances at Cassie's group. Some looking envious, others weary, though there was one who looked longingly at them, as if he wanted nothing more than to join them.

Cassie decided she would keep an eye on that one and see if he would make a good addition to her group.

No matter the Hogwarts house or family background, as long as their views on magic aligned with her family's and they were willing to follow, they were welcome on her father's side.

* * *

Professor McGonagall came back and had the students follow her into the great hall.

Entering, Cassie and her group kept their eyes forward and posture radiating confidence and grace. Even when some of the first years exclaimed in amazement upon catching sight of the enchanted ceiling, the group of seven barely glanced up, not particularly interested.

When they reached the front of the hall, the first years stopped at the bottom of the steps while Professor McGonagall continued up them.

* * *

As they were walking to the front of the hall, the twins caught sight of their elder brothers who were staring at them in disbelief. Percy was even turning red in anger.

Flinching minutely and moving closer to Cassie, the twins startled when they felt a hand grabbing one of their own.

Looking down, they saw that Cassie had noticed their flinch and grabbed their hands in comfort, unseen by anyone else as the three of them were surrounded on all sides by first years.

The twins squeezed Cassie's hands in thanks and were filled with confidence and warmth when she squeezed back.

Straightening their backs and looking forward, Fred and George continued walking, never letting go of Cassie's hands.

* * *

After the sorting hat finished its song, Professor McGonagall proceeded to call out the names of the first years to come up and be sorted.

After a single student was sorted to Ravenclaw, Cassie was called up.

"Black, Cassiopeia."

Giving The twins hands one last reassuring squeeze and nodding to her friends, Cassie made her way up the steps and sat upon the stool where the professor placed the hat upon her head.

" _My, my. Another Riddle."_

Cassie wasn't surprised by the voice speaking in her mind as she had read about this in her father's journals.

" _Hello, Alistair."_  Feeling another welcoming presence in her mind along with Alistair's, Cassie thought,  _"And hello to you, Lady Hogwarts."_

The melodic voice of Lady Hogwarts responded,  _"Welcome, Heir Slytherin. It's been many a year since a self-aware Heir has walked these halls. Beloved child, I wish you luck in your coming years."_

" _Thank you, my Lady,"_  Cassie responded.

The voice of Alistair cut in, " _Well now, I know just where to sort you. It better be_ — SLYTHERIN!"

" _Thank you, Alistair, Lady Hogwarts_."

Climbing off the stool and placing the sorting hat down upon it, Cassie looked towards the Slytherin table who had broken out into polite applause upon her being sorted into their ranks. Giving a nod towards her new head of house, Severus Snape, and glancing at the twins, Cassie gracefully made her way to her new house's table.

Being who she was, Cassie was given polite nods in greeting by the entirety of Slytherin House. Cassie nodded back and sat down with room between her and the closest upper year.

Cassie watched as the rest of the sorting went by, some going to Hufflepuff, others to Gryffindor, and some to Ravenclaw and Slytherin. She was a bit put out by how loud the Gryffindor table was whenever someone was sorted to their house.

The first year who Cassie had decided to keep an eye on, a boy named Cedric Diggory, was sorted into Hufflepuff. 'Interesting,' She thought.

Finally, the first of her friends was called upon to be sorted. Cassie clapped politely with the rest of her house, the Ravenclaws, and some Hufflepuffs when Liliana was sorted to Slytherin. The Gryffindors stayed silent whenever anyone was sorted into Slytherin.

Surprisingly, one of the few Hufflepuffs that clapped was the Diggory boy. 'Yes, I'll definitely need to keep an eye on him,' Cassie thought.

Adrian and Cassius were both sorted into Slytherin with little fanfare.

After Cassius was sorted, the twins steeled themselves for what was to come. Fred was called up first.

" _Hm, a Weasley, though unlike the rest. Ah, I see you have already decided your place. Yes, Slytherin would do you well. Very well. And you're prepared for the fallout, too. You need not worry. Young Cassiopeia will not steer you wrong. Good luck, young snake. Better be_ — SLYTHERIN!"

Fred hopped off the stool and placed the hat down carefully before looking to his twin and nodding. He then made his way over to where Cassie and the other three had saved a spot for him and George.

Sitting down on Cassie's right, between her and the second years, Fred watched as George was called up and then promptly sorted into Slytherin.

George held his head high as he walked over and took the seat to the left of Cassie.

Cassie again took hold of the twins' hands under the table and squeezed gently. When they both looked at her, she nodded over to the Gryffindor table where Percy looked about ready to explode with anger. The twins snickered under their breath at that.

Bill and Charlie just looked confused. Though, when the two saw the twins watching them, they nodded in greeting.

After the sorting was finished with Matteo being sorted into Slytherin, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to say a few words.

Tuning him out, Cassie looked up at Professor Snape, who looked questioningly at the twins sitting on either side of her.

Cassie, sensing her professor's confusion and interest, mouthed the words 'later' at him.

Snape nodded slightly in understanding and, seeing the Headmaster was finished with his speech and had dismissed the houses, gave the Slytherins permission to head to their dorms.

* * *

Following the prefects, two fifth years, down to the dungeons, Cassie and the twins stayed in front of the group with the other four just behind them.

Introductory speeches were made, and the password was given before the first years entered the common room for the first time.

Gasps were heard from all around as the new students caught sight of the beautifully decorated room.

Even Cassie couldn't help the sigh of delight that escaped her upon entering.

After a few more speeches, Professor Snape entered the room with his robes billowing behind him.

The first years lined up in the middle of the room and the Professor came to stand in front of them.

Looking over his new students with a hard stare, Severus eventually spoke, "My name is Severus Snape, though it's Professor Snape to you all. I'm the Potions master and Head of Slytherin House here at Hogwarts." Looking to Cassie he paused, then continued, "Now, usually I would give a speech about the rules and how I expected them to be followed. But, this year, we'll be having a house meeting. Prefects, if you would round up the rest of the House and have them come to the common room, immediately. Thank you." Looking back at the first years, he continued, "Take a seat, the meeting will begin shortly."

Soon, the common room was filled with Slytherins, first through seventh year.

When everyone was present, Severus cleared his throat and began to speak, "This year, I have the pleasure of introducing someone of great importance and status, the daughter of the Dark Lord, Heir Slytherin, Cassiopeia Riddle-Black. Miss Riddle-Black, if you would come stand next to me."

As Cassie stood and walked with a grace and confidence many envied, many looked upon her with awe. The daughter of their Lord was here, in front of them. It was a moment many had been waiting for.

Reaching the spot next to the Professor, Severus then gestured for Cassie to address the waiting crowd.

Looking out upon the many faces filled with reverence, Cassie smiled slightly and began to speak. "My dear Slytherins, it is with great pleasure that I stand before you today. As Professor Snape previously stated, my name is Cassiopeia Riddle-Black, daughter of the Dark Lord who was chosen by Lady Magic herself to rule.

As Heir Slytherin, I welcome the first years, like myself, to Slytherin. And for the rest of you, those who've been here, loyal to our House, our Cause, I thank you.

Now, there's a few rules I must ask you to follow.

One, all Slytherins must show a united front outside of the common room and dorms. If you have a problem with one of your housemates, solve it within the safety of Our walls. Most in the other Houses see us as vile and they'll take any chance to pick us off and divide us. This must not happen.

Two, don't get caught. I don't care what you do as long as no one finds out.

Three, Slytherins stick together. Like I said earlier, most in the other Houses abhor us. Some will even do anything to make our lives miserable. We must have each other's backs and protect one another."

Cassie looked around the room and smiled. She continued, "I expect homework to be done and handed in on time. I want Slytherin to dominate the top ranking for grades in the coming years.

Make contacts from other Houses and recruit, albeit discreetly, for our Cause. Increasing our numbers of likeminded people can only help, as long as they're willing to follow.

If you ever have any problems, go to Professor Snape or a prefect, they're there to help.  
Remember, Slytherins stand united, no matter what may come for us."

Cassie finished speaking and gestured for Professor Snape to take over.

Severus stepped forward and nodded to Cassie before he spoke, "Right then, I expect you all to be up bright and early tomorrow and down in the common room, so we can head to breakfast together. Prefects will be leading first years to classes for the first week." Glancing around at the tired faces, Severus continued, "Off to bed with all of you. Miss Black, a word."

As the rest of the students went off in search of bed and the first years were led off to their dorms, Cassie stayed behind to speak to Severus.

Snape looked at Cassie once the common room was cleared of anyone but the two of them. "So, the Weasley twins are in Slytherin. How did that come about?"

Cassie thought for a moment, then answered, "To be honest, I don't know. Harrison, Draco and I met them when we went to Diagon for my school supplies. They and their little brother, Ron, were in the bookshop looking through the section on Pureblood customs. We had immediately recognized them as Weasleys and, intrigued, we approached them." Tilting her head to the side, a thoughtful look came upon Cassie's face.

She continued, "I invited them to sit with me on the train and we spent the time speaking about their views on certain subjects. Apparently, they had known for a long time they would end up in Slytherin. They believe Ron will too." A hard look settled upon her face. "The twins said that their mother will have them disowned when they don't request a re-sort. And they only asked me to get Ron away from that family."

Lowering her voice a bit, Cassie continued, "I won't leave them without a backing. That would be suicide in Slytherin. I have an idea that will work, I just need to get Ron out of that house. I won't leave a future Slytherin in a house of blood traitors. That just won't do."

Snape considered that for a moment than spoke, "And you're not worried their family will do something worse than disowning the twins? Like, say, pulling them out of Hogwarts completely."

A dark look came upon Cassie's face and she spoke with a hiss in her voice. "Let's see them try. The twins are mine now. I won't let anything take them away."

Severus nodded and kept his face blank though he was really holding back laughter. Cassie was so much like her parents, especially her father, in that she became possessive of things and people very quickly. Those poor twins, they didn't know what they were getting into.

Cassie blinked and looked back to Severus. She had gotten lost in her thoughts about what she would do to the blood traitors should they try anything with her twins. "Oh, that's right, Harrison and Draco told me to say hello to you for them."

Severus nodded and spoke, "I will write to them soon."

"Alright," Cassie said and nodded.

"And your idea to help the Weasleys twins, may I be of help?" Snape asked.

Cassie thought for a moment, then nodded. She spent a few minutes speaking with Severus about her plan and what he could do to help.

After confirming their plan, Cassie bid goodnight to Severus and headed up the steps to her dorm, which turned out to be the Slytherin Heir suite. Not that she expected any less.

* * *

Severus had seen Harrison for the first time since he was a baby just a day after Harrison first arrived at Malfoy Manor. He had received a floo call from Narcissa asking for his assistance with an emergency case.

Snape had been both angry and full of relief when he saw the patient was Harrison. Angry because the only way he would be in such a condition was if he was abused. Relieved because they had all been looking for the child for years.

After administering potions and discussing Harrison's treatment plan with Narcissa, Severus finally got the chance to get to know the child of his once best friend, Lily Potter nee Evans.

From that day on, Harrison was included in the children's weekly potions lesson. Surprisingly, they found, Harrison was quite gifted at potions.

Severus and Harrison bonded quite quickly, to the point that Harrison was as close to the Professor as Cassie and Draco.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! I've had a hectic week. Anyway, welcome to chapter 4. Enjoy!

The next morning, Cassie was one of the first in the common room. After waiting for several minutes, the twins approached and sat on either side of her on the couch she occupied.

Cassie bid the twins a good morning and got two, highly distracted, replies.

Knowing they were worried about what would happen at breakfast that morning, Cassie left them to think and observed the other students filing into the common room.

After several minutes, the entire house was gathered and Professor Snape entered the room.

Looking around and giving a nod, Severus spoke, "Time for breakfast, follow me."

* * *

Upon arriving in the great hall for breakfast, Cassie and her friends were given the seats in the middle of the Slytherin table, befitting Cassie's status as Heir. Again, the twins sat on either side of Cassie.

A few minutes after the other house's tables were filled and everyone was eating, the mail owls swooped in.

Dread filled the twins as they saw a red envelope being carried by one of their family's owls.

Cassie, seeing what caught the twins' attention, looked over to the Slytherin table at a proud looking Percy Weasley. She glared at the third year and he paled drastically.

When the owl landed, Fred reached out and clamped the envelope shut. He looked to George who looked as resigned as he did.

Seeing the envelope had started smoking, the twins looked to Cassie who nodded and covered her ears.  
The others sitting nearby followed her example.

When Fred let go of the howler, the screeching voice of Molly Weasley was heard. "FRED, GEORGE, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES. GETTING SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN OF ALL PLACES! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY OUR FAMILY LIKE THAT! GET RESORTED IMMEDIATELY INTO YOUR PROPER HOUSE OR CONSIDER YOURSELVES DISOWNED. And Percy, Dear. Thank you for writing last night to inform us."

The howler tore itself to shreds upon finishing the message.

The twins shared a look, looked to Cassie, then stood. Together, in unison, they proclaimed, "We, Fred and George Weasley, hereby renounce the Weasley name. From this point on, let us be known as no-name's. So mote it be."

Cassie, her friends, and several others repeated, "So mote it be."

A bright light flashed around the twins and the air shifted before settling down.

While the majority of those in the Great Hall looked at the twins in shock, Cassie nodded to Severus who approached Fred and George.

Clearing his throat to get their attention, Fred and George, along with the entirety of the Great Hall turned to face Severus.

The twins, confused as to what their head of house could want, bid Professor Snape a good morning.

Severus responded in kind and held out two vials, one for each twin, then nodded to Cassie.

Fred and George each took a vial, then looked to their friend confused.

Cassie smiled and stood from her seat before she spoke. "You see, after our conversation on the train yesterday, I decided I couldn't leave you without any backers. So, I contacted my Aunt and Uncle who, unsurprisingly, agreed with me. In those vials are blood adoption potions. If you take them, you will be officially related to Lucius Malfoy by blood. It's entirely your choice, of course."

The twins shared a bewildered glance before nodding determinedly and downing their potions.

Cassie smiled, pleased at the twins' decision. She looked over to Percy and hid a smug smile behind her hand when she saw him looking ready to explode in anger.

Before the eyes of the those in the Hall, the appearances of the twins started to change. Their hair grew longer, to their shoulder blades, and changed color from a fiery red to the Malfoy silvery blonde. Their eyes, once a chocolate brown, became sliver in color. Their cheekbones sharpened and their eyebrows gained a regal look. Their lips became fuller and shoulders broadened. Their skin became a few shades paler. The two even gained a few inches in height. At the end of their transformation, they looked like a younger version of Lucius Malfoy.

Gasps echoes through the Hall. Many started to whisper to their neighbors.

Cassie quieted the Hall by speaking. "The two of you shall be known, henceforth, as Fred and George Malfoy. While you may be older, Draco will still be the heir to the Malfoy name as he's been training since young to take over the family." She clapped her hands together and continued. "Let's get back to our breakfast, shall we?"

Fred and George nodded in response and the three took their seats while Severus walked back to the staff table.

Cassie looked to Basil, who had been waiting patiently, and retrieved her package and letter.

Opening the letter, Cassie read.

_Cassiopeia,_

_Congratulations on your sorting. We are very proud of you. In the package is what you asked for. Let Severus know to get the potion ready. We are prepared to welcome the boy to our family. Draco and Harrison are excited. Give Fred and George our sincerest welcome and well wishes._

_Our love,_

_Lord and Lady Malfoy_

Cassie smiled and set the letter down to finish her breakfast. She would open the package later in her dorm.

* * *

As it was a Saturday, the students were free to do as they please. Cassie and the twins separated from their friends to head back to the dorms.

When the twins saw the Heir Suite Cassie was staying in, they were overcome by how grand the room was.

Light, hardwood flooring spread across the room. A fireplace took up the center of one wall with bookshelves filled to the brim to either side in the same silvery wood as the floors.

A queen size bed lay opposite the fireplace. Slytherin green curtains hung from the bed frame made from the same wood as the bookshelves. A silver comforter above green sheets finished off the look. A black trunk lay at the foot.

In front of the fireplace, beside a large, glass wall that looked into the Black Lake, a black leather sofa sat. On either end of the sofa was a wingback chair in the same black leather with silver feet.  
A large desk lay beside the bed. Even more books were piled in stacks upon the top.

All in all, it was beautifully decorated.

Cassie sat down at the desk and gestured to the bed for the twins to sit upon. She opened the package she received in the Hall and let out a sigh of relief. Inside the package were three pendants of a silver snake set on a chain with a small note explaining that they were portkeys to Malfoy Manor.

Handing over two of the necklaces to the twins, Cassie explained what they were and how to use them.

Cassie then picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and penned a letter to the third recipient of the portkeys.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was not having a good day. With the letter Molly received from Percy late last night, Ron had to listen to his mother go on and on about the twins betraying the family.

When Molly sent out a howler, Ron had to stop himself from grabbing it and tearing it apart.

Ron spent the morning ignoring his mother and contemplating chess moves.

All of a sudden, a bright light engulfed Arthur and the twins' names disappeared from the family clock.

Molly started screeching in disbelief

Ron was happy for the twins. They finally got away from this horrible family. If only Ron could too.

A few hours later, a letter and package came for Ron attached to a regal eagle owl.

Taking the letter and package with care, Ron opened the letter first.

_Ronald,_

_I'm sure by now you've learned that Fred and George have renounced the Weasley name. What you wouldn't know is that they chose to be blood adopted by Lucius Malfoy only minutes later. I was asked to extend the same option to you. If you would like, renounce the Weasley name and become part of a proper Pureblood family. All you have to do is use the portkey in the package I sent you by saying 'Malfoy Manor'. When you arrive, Lord and Lady Malfoy shall be waiting for you. Then renounce the Weasley name in their presence and take the blood adoption potion they will offer you. Good luck and welcome to the family._

_Best Regards,_

_Cassiopeia Black_

Ron was baffled by the contents of the letter. To think that Lucius Malfoy of all people would be offering to blood adopt him. He didn't even have to think.

Ron ran upstairs, taking the letter and package, and grabbed the few things he wouldn't leave behind. Unwrapping the package, Ron found the same silver snake necklace that was given to the twins.

Checking to make sure he had everything, Ron took a last look around his room and then held the snake tightly in his right hand.

Taking a deep breath, Ron spoke the words that would change his entire life. "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Upon arriving at Malfoy Manor, Ron could barely stay on his feet.

Chuckling was heard and a hand was placed on both of his shoulders to hold him up. "Portkeys aren't fun, huh?"

Looking to the side the voice came from, Ron saw Harrison had an amused smile on his face.

Chuckling, Ron stood up straight and greeted Harrison and Draco. "Good morning, Harrison, Draco." Turning to Lord and Lady Malfoy, he continued after giving a bow, "Lord and Lady Malfoy, thank you for your offer. I would be honored to join the House of Malfoy, if you'll still have me."

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a small smile and turned back to Ron.

Lucius spoke, "Ronald, we would love to have a child like you as our son. Though, before we can get to the blood adoption, there's something you must do."

Nodding, Ron took a deep breath and spoke. "I, Ronald Weasley, hereby renounce the Weasley name. From this point on, let me be known as a no-name. So mote it be."

The Malfoys and Harrison echoed, "So mote it be."

A bright light flashed around Ronald and the air shifted before settling down.

Narcissa smiled and held out a vial to Ronald. "This is the blood adoption potion. It has my and Lucius' blood and a hair from Draco to give the two of you a nearly identical appearance. If you take this, you will be considered Draco's twin. And, if you would like, we can change your name from Ronald."  
Ron thought for a moment, then spoke, "I would like very much to change my name. I don't want anything connecting me to the Weasleys."

Taking the vial in hand, Ronald downed it.

Like the twins before him, his features changed. Ron's hair became a silvery blonde and lengthened to just below his shoulder blades. His eyes became silver-gray and his cheekbones sharpened. At the end of his transformation, he looked nearly identical to Draco.

Lucius then spoke, "From now on you shall be know as Conroy Cygnus Malfoy, twin to Draconis Lucius Malfoy. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

The room was filled with a flash of light. When it disappeared, a piece of parchment was floating in front of Lucius.

Lucius examined the parchment and nodded. "This is the birth certificate of one Conroy Cygnus Malfoy. It's been filed with the goblins and the ministry. Just like the ones for Fred and George earlier today." Looking to the newly named Conroy, he continued, "Welcome to the family."

Narcissa swept forward and lightly hugged her new son. Pulling out of the embrace and placing her hands-on Conroy's cheeks, she spoke, "Yes, welcome to the family, dear."

Conroy could only nod, he was speechless with joy. He was finally where he belonged.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Weasley home, it was chaos.

Just moments earlier, Arthur was engulfed in another flash of light and Ron's name disappeared from the family clock.

Molly was livid. How dare her children betray their family like that!

She turned to Arthur and shrieked, "Well, if they don't want to be part of this family, then good riddance. Hmph."

Arthur could only nod slowly in agreement. When had everything gone so very wrong?

* * *

Later that evening, Cassie and the twins received a letter from the newest member of the Malfoy family.

_Cassiopeia and Twins,_

_You know me as Ronald. However, father and mother (Lucius and Narcissa) renamed me as Conroy Cygnus Malfoy. I'm so very happy to finally be a part of a proper family. Cassiopeia, I must thank you for your help. Without you I would still be stuck with those blood traitors. Fred, George, I'm very glad we're still related by blood. Draco and Harrison say hello. As do mother and father. We're all looking forward to seeing you three during break._

_Best regards,_

_Conroy_

Cassie and the twins shared a look and laughed, delightedly.

Things were going well.


End file.
